


the sun is gonna shine above

by lost_n_stereo



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, F/M, canon AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_n_stereo/pseuds/lost_n_stereo
Summary: Clarke tells Bellamy she’s pregnant, Canon AU.





	

Her hands are sweating, her heart is pounding and she thinks that she might throw up.

Actually scratch that, she _knows_ that she’s going to throw up. That’s the thing with pregnancy, you see. A baby on the way and morning sickness usually go hand in hand.

But right now, she’s not feeling the same thing she’s been feeling every morning like clockwork. Right now she’s feeling nervous, pure panic stricken nervousness. Because the one person that needs to know that she’s pregnant doesn’t know yet.

And she’s about to break the news.

***  
Two years ago the world almost ended.

But it didn’t and so life went on.

Arkadia flourished until it was a thriving community. Everyone worked together and did their part and soon things calmed down, couples paired off and life truly began.

A year ago Bellamy told her that he loved her, was _in love_ with her, and that he had been for some time. She was shocked but only to a degree because there was always a part of her that loved him too. Even when her heart belonged to someone else, Bellamy was always there in the back of her mind.

They built a little house and started planning a future together.

Her mom and Kane were married and then Monty and Harper. Miller and Brian followed closely by Murphy and Emori. One by one their friends and family paired off, starting families of their own. Clarke and Bellamy never discussed marriage and were happy and content with the way their life was headed.

But now, Clarke has a secret. One that only her mother knows besides her.

She’s pregnant.

Two years ago all the women were given the option to remove their birth control implant. Clarke decided to remove it, given that someday she wanted a baby and it made more sense to just do it when everyone else was.

There have since been many babies born on Earth. Monty and Harper even had twins, a little boy and girl that are toddling all over the place. Clarke watches them now as she sits with her thumb absently moving across her abdomen, four little feet running full blast towards their mother. She watches as a brilliant smile crosses Harper’s face, her whole face lighting up at the sight of her children.

Clarke wants that. So badly.

She just hopes that Bellamy does too.

According to her mother, and her symptoms, she’s about nine weeks along. Her mother cried when she told Clarke that the baby was about the size of a grape and would grow even more in the next week.

A grape.

The idea is so foreign to her, that there is this tiny growing human inside of her. Part of her and part of Bellamy. The thought alone makes her want to burst into tears.

Then again, so does everything else these days.

It’s been three days since she found out and she still hasn’t told Bellamy. The guilt is gnawing at her like an animal inside of her heart just trying to get out. He needs to know, he’d _want_ to know. She just doesn’t know how to tell him.

That night, when they are lying next to each other in the dark and he sighs peacefully with a hand on her stomach, she bursts into tears.

“Clarke?”

Bellamy sits up straight in bed, his hair and eyes wild as he takes in her hysterical form. She’s breathing heavily and knows that these types of stressful actions can be bad for the baby so she forces herself to calm down. Deep breaths, in and out. In and out. Until she’s still crying but at least breathing normally.

“I need to tell you something,” she says slowly and her watery eyes find his worried ones. “I’m…”

“Pregnant,” he says with a chuckle. “I know.”

Her heart might have just stopped.

“What? How did you…Did my mom tell you?”

Bellamy tucks a strand of her hair behind her ear. “Baby, I’m not stupid. You haven’t been able to keep anything down. You’ve been moody, no offense, and don’t think I haven’t noticed that your boobs are remarkably bigger than they were a few weeks ago.”

Clarke punches him lightly in the arm and he laughs before moving her so she’s across his legs.

“I was afraid to tell you,” she admits when his face is nuzzled in her neck.

“Why?”

The question is so simple but she doesn’t have an answer.

“I don’t know,” she says. “I should have known you’d have already figured it out.”

Bellamy grins when he runs his knuckles down her side before putting a big, tan hand across her entire abdomen.

“Baby, I am so happy. This,” he runs his hand in a circle on her stomach. “Would never make me mad or scared or upset. I am so happy.” He repeats the words one more time against her lips and she melts into his kiss.

Later on, when they are breathless and wrapped up in each other, he rests a hand on her tummy and whispers in her ear how much he loves her.

“Good,” she whispers back.”Because we love you too.”


End file.
